


Always Mine

by Snakey



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, Love Bites, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Peter Pan, Tags, The Pocky Game, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snakey/pseuds/Snakey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After teasing Peter during a game of pocky, Felix gets what he deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Mine

Sometimes Pan doesn’t understand how the boys entertain themselves. In the evenings they have the campfire and him playing music, but he doesn’t understand what they do in the days. Felix tells him they play games, getting new ones from the newer boys when they start getting bored. A recent favourite was a variation on what one of them called capture the flag. It was basically a war game, and involved them trying to take a flag from the other teams’ base. It’s quite good fun and sword practise for the boys, even if they’re not using any real harmful weapons. He even joined in once, he was the leader of one team and Felix the leader of the other. Of course, Pan has better ways of having fun. His fun generally involves taking Felix away from the other boys, but they don’t seem to notice, or at least, they manage without him leading them.

He's got a new group of boys recently. Not including the truest believer yet of course, Michael and John are failing terribly with that, so much that he's had to get two more people, although he can't be bothered to remember their names. With them, the newer boys have brought some games that are, unique, to say the least. Not to say that Pan doesn't enjoy them, in fact they're much more up his alley than some of the stupid things that have been suggested, they're just very different. This is why he's always getting more boys, they can't get bored with three centuries worth of games.

Pulling himself through the island and into camp, Pan can instantly spot people playing in various places. A few of the newer boys look up at his entrance, before quickly continuing with what they are doing. None of the older boys bother looking up, apart from Felix, who is at his side instantly, giving Pan a report on what's been going on "Nothing's really changed. The younger ones are over there, all having a joke, and everyone else is over here. Are you sure you don't want me to get a game of something else going Peter? They aren't-" Pan cuts him off "I know they aren't being very productive, but we haven't even been able to find the boy so far, so we don't all need to be practising fighting skills all of the time. Anyway, I think this could be a bit of fun, don't you?" Grinning widely, Peter drags Felix towards the older boys, and much to their surprise, immediately sits in the circle.

One of them is in the middle, spinning like an idiot with his arm outstretched in order to choose someone, so Peter quickly believes in a bottle, which is generally a lot better for a game like this. The boy instead spins the bottle, with the top landing on one of the others. Devin? He's not sure. Felix would know, but he doesn't care enough to bother asking. The two boys, who's names he's decided at this point are completely irrelevant, go towards the middle, with a third handing them a piece of... What were they calling it earlier? Pocky. They'd believed in some of the sweet for the purpose of playing the game. It tastes pretty terrible honestly, but apparently it's what you use for the game, so Pan copes. The first boy places one end in his mouth and the other boy begins eating from the other end, continuing until their lips are nearly touching and then chickening out. The circle erupts in groans at the failure of both boys, with Felix and Pan being the only two that don't really care, sitting there indifferently. A few more rounds continue, with some of the boys actually kissing, and a few that Peter had already suspected were dating making it pretty clear that he was correct. He didn't really need that display, and it's probably best the younger boys are at the other side of the clearing.

Glancing over at the younger boys, Pan considers how childish they all are. They barely even manage to get the ends of the stick in their mouths before laughing in each others faces. That's probably why the older ones split off, they wanted to be able to actually play the game. Compared to the normal death and war games on the island, this is fairly light hearted, and whilst Felix seems very against it for reasons he can't think of, Peter doesn't see the problem. They're all having fun. Or at least, they all are until one of the older boys has the bottle land on Felix.

That causes a dead silence within the boys. They aren't really sure exactly what Peter and Felix are, but they understand that what they aren't is people to mess with. Felix is off limits. That's basic information that everyone understands. He belongs to Pan. That's exactly why he's... Calmly strolling towards the centre of the circle, taking a pocky in his lips and kissing the other boy. That is not alright. He knows better than to mess with Pan. Once he's sat back down, Felix teasingly whispers in Pan's ear "You're looking bothered Peter. I thought you wanted me to play." It takes most of Pan's self control to stay seated, and not just angrily storm off to his thinking tree. He had told Felix to play. But he hadn’t expected his lost boy to actually kiss one of the others. Felix knows better than that. Or at least he thought Felix did. 

A few spins later, Pan is still very annoyed and strongly considering hurting his second in command. It reaches his turn, and as he reaches forward to spin the bottle, he adds a little bit of magic so that it lands where he wants. After spinning a few times, the bottle lands squarely on Felix, completely to Peter's will, and barely to Felix’s surprise. He had known Pan was annoyed, that was to be expected, and suspected that Pan might mess with the bottle in order to get what he wants. Peter walks to the middle, grabbing Felix's hand as he walks, and using his other hand to take the pocky from the person handing them out. Once in the middle, Peter places the pocky between his lips and raises his eyebrows, challenging the taller boy. Felix happily bites down on the other end, and they both start making their way towards the middle. In the middle, instead of awkwardly staying still as most of the others have, apart from the blatantly obvious couples of course, Peter begins kissing Felix, their lips interlocking perfectly. Peter's hands move forward to hold Felix, with Felix also grabbing him, pulling the two closer together. Grinning slightly into the kiss, Peter reaches a foot behind Felix, successfully tripping the taller and leaving him trapped beneath Pan who has successfully managed to stay attached to his lips. Biting slightly on Felix's lower lip, Peter gets rewarded with a quiet moan. That's enough to make him pull them through the island, to the bed he already has in a treehouse and away from the lost boys, who were getting much more of a show than they deserved and getting to hear the brilliant sounds Felix makes.

"You're mine." Peter hisses into Felix’s ear, as he grabs both of the blonds hands and ties them above his head with some rope attached to the top of the bed. Pressing a bruising kiss to Felix’s lips, Peter removes their clothes with a thought, leaving the two in just their underwear. Felix releases a small gasp at the sudden contact which causes Peter to grin into the kiss. He teases his favourite lost boys nipples and enjoys the way the blond squirms awkwardly beneath him. When Peter moves to suck on the side of his neck, Felix manages to breathe out a low and desperate "Stop. Teasing. Peter."

Shaking his head slightly, Peter mumbles into Felix's neck. "You're the tease. You know you're mine, yet you kissed someone else. You need to be punished." Peter continues leisurely making his way down the tallers body, biting violent marks into the pale skin and leaving a clear trail of where he's been. Once he reaches the nipples, Peter replaces his fingers with his lips and nibbles gently for a moment, getting a loud moan from Felix. He then continues downwards, pausing to suck an angry red mark on Felix’s hip.

Peter briefly considers actually taking off Felix’s underwear, but that would mess up his balance and his general movement, so he removes them with a thought. Seeing Felix's member freed immediately reminds Peter of his own painfully hard dick. He pushes away thoughts of that for now, and instead focuses on teasing Felix. He continues slowly making a trail and then takes just the tip into his mouth, licking it gently in a way that makes Felix moan loudly as his back arches. Looking up slightly, Peter can see Felix's head buried slightly beneath his arm in an obviously failed attempt to muffle his moans. Peter continues with his torturously slow pace, slowly taking more of Felix's cock into his mouth until he's deepthroating it with almost no effort. He sucks on the tip when taking it out, salty precum covering his tongue, before taking it back down his throat. Soon enough, Peter has Felix nearly bursting beneath him, and as Felix moans out "Peter…" in way of a polite warning, Peter releases his dick entirely, looking up to see a confused and annoyed but mainly lustful lost boy looking back down at him. "Not yet." he says with a devilish grin, moving up to pull the other into another kiss. He reaches his fingers towards the others arse, easily sticking one in without any magical aid. The second and the third require some magical help, although he still takes his time, teasing Felix as put much as possible. Once he has three fingers moving in and out smoothly, Peter immediately moves them to where he knows is the right spot, brushing up against Felix's prostate. He gets it right within a few seconds, and feels the boy beneath him shiver slightly as he moans.

Retreating slightly from the kiss, Peter appreciates the sight of his lost boy under him. Felix's eyes are blown out, the pupils nearly fully black, there's a beautiful red tint on his cheeks and his lips are swollen from kissing. Only Pan can see him like this, completely open. He belongs to Pan.

Again too busy to bother removing clothes normally, he becomes ridiculously lazy during sex, Peter magically releases his dick from confinement and begins kissing Felix again. Almost immediately he lines it up with Felix's hole, removes his fingers and presses it in, although he makes sure to go slowly, despite how quickly he wants to push into the tight warmth. He's got to look after his lost boy. He works his way in, focusing on the sounds Felix makes to guide him on when to continue. Once fully inside, Peter stays still for a moment, before beginning to slowly pull out and push back in. He starts with a slow pace, and deliberately avoids hitting Felix's prostate, punishing his lost boy for teasing him earlier. Thrusting in and out slowly, he manages to both fully stretch and hugely annoy his lost boy. After a couple of minutes of the slow torture, Peter begins to move slightly faster, starting to lose himself in pleasure. The smell of Felix, the sounds he's making beneath him, the feel of Felix, warm and tight around his cock. He continues getting faster until he's moving as quickly as possible, at which point Peter starts hitting Felix's prostate, making him see stars. He uses one hand to grab Felix's member between his thumb and index finger, creating a circle to prevent him from coming. After another few minutes, Peter is very close to coming and decides to finally release Felix. With a few lazy hand movements he brings Felix to his climax, causing the taller boy to throw his head back and moan Peter's name loudly, breaking off the kiss. Peter comes simultaneously, unable to resist the pulsing around his dick and the sounds of the wonderful boy beneath him. Not one to ever be loud in bed, Peter bites down on the side of his lost boys neck, leaving a mark identical to the one on the other side.

After pulling out, Peter cleans them both up with a tiny bit of magic and looks into his lost boys eyes. Felix looks just as tired as he feels, and Peter presses a quick kiss to the boys lips before reaching up to undo the knot above his head. Once the knot is gone, Felix grabs the boy above him and pulls him to his side. He wraps an arm around Peter and bites his neck harshly. Peter allows this, purely because he likes the feel of Felix marking him. When he's sure he's left a mark, Felix lifts his head up, so his chin is resting on the smallers head. He knows that he belongs to Pan, but sometimes, after, when he's holding Peter like this, it feels like maybe Peter is his.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this about two months ago but edited it and decided to actually post it today. I just thought the lost boys playing pocky would be a fun idea and then I ended up with possessive Pan. Feedback is appreciated since I don't really write much.


End file.
